La Mala
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: -Tu seras la cenicienta, el, el tonto que da pena, y yo soy la mala con una virtud. Faberry Fic


Quinn Fabray, la porrista número uno de la entrenadora Silvestre. La chica que toda puberta de preparatoria quería ser. Tenía belleza, popularidad y era una de las chicas más deseada por todos los chicos y algunas chicas en la escuela. Siempre caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con la cabeza en alto, siempre mirando de una manera desaprobatoria a todos aquellos que no eran populares como ella y a otros, simplemente no se molestaba ni darles un insulto, así era Quinn Fabray, así era ella.

Un día normal, la rubia porrista caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando su mirada detecta a cierta morena. Rachel Berry. Quinn sonrió para sí misma, le encantaba hacerla la vida imposible a Rachel y más ahora que sabía que ella estaba con Finn.

La rubia miro a Rachel bajo el rabillo de su ojo y se metió al baño. Rachel cerró su casillero y camino hasta el baño. Cerro la puerta consigo y sintió como la mirada de la rubia se posaba en ella. Rachel camino un poco hasta la rubia y esta puso esa sonrisa arrogante que volvía locos a todos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia tomo a Rachel de la cintura y ambas se adentraron al primer baño que les quedaba cerca. Al tenerla tan cerca, la rubia poso sus labios con los labios carnosos de la cantante. Esos labios carnosos y rosas, volvían loca a la rubia, nunca pensó que una mujer podía volverla tan loca, pero jamás pensó que Rachel podía ser esa mujer.

La rubia besaba a Rachel de una manera tan posesiva y pasional, que hacía gemir a Rachel. Quinn tocaba el cuerpo de Rachel de una manera feroz, de una manera que al contacto de ambas pieles, las chispas brotaban. Era simplemente excitante para ambas chicas. La porrista puso a la diva contra la pared, mientras masajeaba sus glúteos de una manera voraz. Rachel solo se abrazaba más del cuello de la rubia. Quinn era una experta en hacerla sentir cosas inexplicables en su cuerpo. Quinn era tan mala con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, Rachel amaba a esa Quinn mala.

Quinn no pudo más y se sentó en la taza del baño con Rachel encima de ella y comenzó a tocar los pequeños y hermosos pechos de la diva. Rachel soltó un gemido que se ahogó en el cuello de la rubia. Este acto elevo la temperatura de la rubia, aún más, y lentamente llevó su mano derecha hasta el centro de la pequeña cantante. Rachel al sentir como los dedos de Quinn masajeaba su centro, mordió uno de los hombros de Quinn para no gritar ante el placer que la porrista le estaba dando. A la rubia le encantaba esas situaciones, le encantaba sentir a Rachel tan mojada, tan a su merced, tan excitada, tan dispuesta a darle lo que ella necesitaba. Unos segundo más y la diva llegó al clímax, su respiración aún estaba descontrolada y su cara seguía roja ante lo que acaba de hacer. Quinn beso los labios carnosos de Rachel una vez más y le sonrió. Ambas se sonrieron y salieron del baño al ver que solo estaban ellas dos en el cubículo. Rachel se arreglaba su ropa y Quinn la miraba de reojo a través del espejo. Levantó su ceja derecha, y se acercó a la morena y puso un beso en su cuello, después la miro y le dijo.

-Te veo en tú casa—Rachel sonrió y vio como Quinn salía del baño. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y salió de él. Al salir se encontró con su novio, Finn, el cual al verla, beso sus labios delicadamente, tomo la mano de la morena y ambos partieron a la siguiente clase, la cual era la del Sr. Shue.

La morena se sentó a un lado de con Finn. Él era un buen chico, era amable, cariñoso y en verdad había cambiado mucho con ella. Sí bien, le había mentido acerca de el con Santana, había hecho lo imposible para hacer las cosas bien con ella. Él amaba a Rachel, incluso más de lo que llego a amar a Quinn. La morena después miro a Quinn, ella le hacía la vida imposible día a día, la ser la chica más popular de la escuela, tenía que tener una reputación, pero hacía ya un par de meses que Quinn había cambiado con ella, y desde la fiesta en casa de Kurt, los encuentros en los baños y fuera de ellos, se hacían más seguidos.

A la morena le encantaba como la rubia tenía esa magia de hacerle sentir cosas inexplicables, cosas que no le hacía sentir Finn, cosas que solo Quinn le podía hacer sentir. Semanas atrás, la morena, después de una sesión de besos incontrolablemente pasionales, hizo una lista con los pros y contra de cada persona.

Por un lado Finn; él era cariñoso, lindo, tan dulce y amable con ella. Pero era algo torpe, sus besos eran húmedos y nada excitantes para Rachel. Le quería, más no le amaba. Si meses atrás le hubiera preguntado si amaba a Finn, ella hubiera contestado sin dudarlo, pero simplemente no sentía lo mismo por él.

Y por el otro lado Quinn. Era bella, y su actitud de perra a cargo, hacía sentir cosas a Rachel, que la dejaban sin palabras. El mínimo contacto de la piel de Quinn con la de ella, provocada un grado de excitación en la morena. Ella conocía tan bien lo que tenía que hacer para llevar al exceso a Rachel. Ella sabía dónde tocar, donde morder, cuando besar y cuando llegar al final.

Sin duda, Quinn tenía una gran ventaja. La rubia, a diferencia del chico castaño, no era un "príncipe azul" en cambio, ella era la villana de la historia, una villana a la cual Rachel no dejaba de querer.

La rubia sintió la mirada de la morena. Quinn son rió y al mirarla, le guiño un ojo. Rachel se sonrojo ante el acto. Hacía unos días que Quinn estaba más coqueta con ella sin importarle quien la miraba o quien se diera cuenta de sus actos.

¿Razón?

La rubia había llegado al punto de darse cuenta que por más perra que fuera con Rachel, la amaba. Oh sí, Quinn Fabray estaba más que perdidamente enamorada de la molestosa e impaciente, Rachel Berry. Al principio le pareció estúpida la idea, pero después de ese beso en casa de Kurt, todo fue más claro para la rubia y desde ese día, Quinn hacía lo imposible para tocar, besar, oler, saborear y sentir a Rachel Berry.

La clase del Sr. Shue había llegado a su final. Todos habían salido menos Finn, Rachel y Quinn. ¿Por qué se sentía que otra vez los tres estaban involucrados en un triángulo amoroso? Rachel estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué Quinn se había quedado allí, y tampoco sabía por qué se sentía ese grado de tensión en el salón.

-Este es un ensayo para nosotros dos Quinn, no sé por qué estás aquí—La rubia miro al futbolista y le dio esa sonrisa prepotente característica de ella.

-Bueno, _Finnocienta_, lamente informarte, que tú ensayo de dos, se ha convertido en uno de tres—Inmediatamente la morena miro a la rubia la cual miraba directamente los ojos cafés del novia de su ¿novia?

-¿Tú crees que yo soy estúpido?—Rubia no tardo en contestar

-La verdad, sí. Creo que eres demasiado estúpido, Finn—El muchacho alto se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con la rubia. Rachel no decía nada, ¿acaso Quinn estaba celosa?

-Pues no, no lo soy. He visto como miras a Rachel, como la desvistes con la mirada. Vi como la besaste en la casa de Kurt, por Dios, Quinn—El chico rió irónicamente— ¿Tú crees que Rachel me dejara por estar contigo?—La rubia sonrió

-Eso es algo que solo Rachel te puede responder—La morena, que ese punto no decía absolutamente nada, miro a ambos chicos, aún no podía creer que Finn y Quinn estaban peleando por ella.

-No sé desde cuando te dio por ser Gay y mucho menos sé por qué ese nuevo interés por Rachel—Quinn movía sus manos y cerraba los ojos al momento que negaba con su cabeza.

-Mi interés por Rachel no es nuevo, _Finnocienta, _tu eres el tonto que da pena, Finn. Y yo soy la mala a la cual Rachel no deja de querer. Por más que te duela aceptarlo, Rachel no te ama—Dijo la rubia al acercarse más a Finn. El chico rápidamente miro a Rachel, la cual tenía cara de sorpresa.

-¿De qué carajos está hablando Quinn, Rachel?—La diva parpadeo un par de veces y dejo caer sus hombros en un suspiro pesado.

-Finn, yo no sé qué me pasa—Los ojos de Finn cayeron junto con su boca

-¿tú y Quinn?—Dijo al verla con sorpresa

-Desde lo ocurrido en la casa de Kurt—Dijo cínicamente Quinn. Los ojos de Finn comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡Esto es una mierda!—Dijo Finn alterado—Siempre me toman por un estúpido. Primero tú—Dijo apuntando a Quinn—Me engañas con Puck, después, tú—Señaló a Rachel—Me haces lo mismo y ahora, las dos que me engañaron me vuelven a engañar, pero ahora entre ustedes. ¡Soy un total idiota!—Rachel solo miraba a Finn el cual había perdido los estribos—Esto se acabó. ¡Maldita sea, Rachel¡-Finn salió como alma que lleva el viento del salón- Al quedarse las dos solas, Quinn se acercó a Rachel hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron juntos.

-¿QUE CARAJOS FUE TODO ESO QUINN?—Dijo una vez Rachel. Quinn no contesto y se acercó más a la morena, poniendo sus manos en la cadera pequeña de la morena.

-Hacerle ver lo que es mío—Rachel abrió sus ojos

-¿Lo que es tuyo?—La rubia sonrió arrogantemente

-Que te quede claro, Berry. Tú serás la cenicienta, el, el tonto que da pena y yo soy la mala con una virtud—La morena sonrió

-¿Y cuál es esa virtud?—Las manos de la morena se pusieron en el cuello de la rubia.

-Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy la mala que te eriza la piel—Y al decir esto, la rubia beso impacientemente los labios carnosos de la morena.

-Eres una tonta, Quinn Fabray—Dijo la morena al descansar su frente en la de la rubia

-El tonto era Quinn, porque él no tiene la táctica para hacerte sentir lo que yo te hago sentir. Y de una vez, tenía que saber, que mientras él te besa, tú piensas en mí—La morena se sonrojo.

-Quinn—Dijo al sentir como las manos de la rubia bajan hasta tocar sus glúteos

-Yo sé que te falle muchas veces, pero aun así, sigo siendo tu dueña, Rachel. Y ahora que quite al idiota de Finn de tú camino, eres mía por siempre y para siempre—La rubia se acercó más y beso los labios de la morena lenta y salvajemente. Su lengua rozo su labio inferior y en cuestión de segundos, ambas bailaban una danza.

-Eres la mala que eriza mi piel, Quinn Fabray—La rubia apretó fuerte los glúteos de la morena y esta dejo salir un pequeño gemido.

-Y no bastan los modales y ser fiel para saber eso, Rachel Berry.

-Te amo, Quinn—Dijo al sentir los labios de Quinn en su cuello

-Lo sé, Rachel. Así como yo lo hago—Y un beso más se hizo presente entre ellos.

-Vamos a mi casa—Dijo en voz queda, la rubia

-Pensé que tenía que hacerte mía, en este salón—Rachel sonrió y beso una vez más a Quinn antes de salir de ese salón.

Las dos salieron tomadas de la mano del salón ante las miradas incrédulas de los que aún quedaban en la escuela. Rachel sonreía, Quinn no era un príncipe azul, pero si era la mala que no dejaba de querer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DOMINGO ABURRIDO**

**Hola, Chicas**

**Bueno, como es Domingo y no tengo planes para salir, me puse a escribir este fic, el cual me llego después de escuchar la canción "El malo" de Aventura, nada que ver con la música que escucho, pero me gusto lo que decía y quise hacerlo en fic.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son fuente de inspiración.**

Los invito a Leer:

Solo tú y yo (Faberry Fic)

Yo no quiero GingerGron, quiero Achele (Achele Fic)

Tambien a que me sigan en:

KarlaAvalos

/KarlaAimeeAvalos

_Gracias por su apoyo_


End file.
